Dendrimeric materials with a three-dimensional, spherical shape are known in the art. Such materials can be prepared using a divergent process or a convergent process. In a divergent process, the dendrimeric material is prepared by building the structure from a central core. In a convergent process, individual branches are connected together to form the dendrimeric material.
There are few examples of dendrimeric material covalently bonded to a substrate. These articles are usually prepared by adhering a previously prepared dendrimeric material to a substrate.